SALT vs FNKI
by FictionalIdiot
Summary: Fight scene. Rated T cause swearing and guns.


**A/N** Hi! I'm a friend of chickenspoon's IRL and I wrote this a while ago. It might be a bit shit but it contains some OC's of ours so don't get confused.

 **Vytal Festival tournament : The year 2050**

"And we now have a fight between two of the favourites to win!" Professor Port boomed into the microphone.

"Hey", Slate chuckled "If he hadn't become a huntsman, Port would have made an excellent commentator."

"You said it!" said Leech.

Team SALT were preparing for their next fight in the Vytal Festival and it was going to be awesome. Port began his normal routine monologue on the tournament.

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" He waved his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds. The Coliseum was a large floating island above Beacon Academy, who were hosting this year. It was a testament to the four kingdoms and everything was immaculate and beautiful.

Dr. Oobleck held up three fingers as a hologram appeared beside him. "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill." as he says this the hologram shows a tournament map showing the teams, doubles and singles round for two teams. Professor Port nodded as another hologram appeared next to him for the same thing.

"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" The hologram disappeared with the image of a victorious figure, sword raised and wearing a crown. "Now we have the infamous Team SALT from Haven Academy vs the ever rougue Team FNKI from Atlas!"

A large screen overlooking the colosseum displayed the teams and their semblances. Team SALT was made of Slate Magnese who had Polarity at his command, Aqua Brown who had control over air (yes, we know), Leech (No Last Name Given) had the ability to leech his opponent's aura and Terrar Brown, Aqua's sister, who could control the earth.

Then there was Team FNKI. Flynt Coal lead the team with a semblance called "Killer Quartet" which let him make three clones of himself that copied his movements. Neon Katt, a cat Faunus, had a semblance that let her… move quickly with a rainbow trail. Kendall Fjord was a master of support, healing her teammates aura and moving them faster with music. Finally we have India Black, the social kid. She seemed to be able to manifest her emotions and use them as a weapon.

"Ready Aqua?" Leech questioned, expecting a slap for asking. He was pleasantly surprised to not receive one and instead he was told

"I was born ready!"

Slate caught Leech's surprised look."I told her not to slap you. It lowers your aura and we'll be at a disadvantage."

"Aww. And I wanted a challenge." Slate and Aqua chuckled. Team SALT rose up to the arena and FNKI stood before them.

"I thought we were supposed to be fighting the best teams in Remnant." India said boredly, looking at her phone.

"You couldn't handle the best in Remnant." Chuckled Terra. India smirked.

"Whatever."

Two hologram roulette wheels appeared in the air. They picked the setting for the match. That was the best thing about the Amity Colosseum: You could fight anywhere. The higher up you went in the tournament, the more locations there would be. Two locations for teams and four for doubles. Singles only had the classic arena: a blank area with no special features at all. This would be fun.

"It seems we have… Urban and…. Ocean! What an exciting match this will be." Laughed Professor Port. Whilst Port wasn't meant to root for anyone he had to admit this looked pretty one sided. "Three, two, one, GO!"

Slate flew backwards hanging from his gauntlet. It was clearly purposeful as Slate was used to street fights so him luring FNKI to Urban was a good move, and sure enough, Neon took the bait, taunting Slate. Flynt blew hard on his trumpet but Terra blocked it and Aqua jumped in. Terra made rocks rise from the ground and flung them towards India. India blocked it and shot towards Terra with a punishing blow. Leech dived for cover and aimed at Kendall with his rifle. Kendall was far too occupied to notice the little dot on their head and before he knew it he'd been blown across the colosseum.

"And Team SALT gains the advantage!" Yelled Port. Meanwhile, India and Terrar were fighting viciously. Terrar was using all of her semblance to blow India away, but she just kept getting back up. Out of sheer frustration Terrar tore away the ground beneath India's feet. Now there was a weakness. Falling into chasms. Drained, she fell backwards and was blown away by Flynt Coal. "And now things REALLY heat up as the match hits three to two!" Port was loving every second of this. Leech dived for Flynt only to be surprisedly flying backwards. Then he wasn't. He was just slammed against a wall. He'd smashed into Urban. And then he was flying back to Flynt. He switched his rifle to assault mode and smashed hard on the trigger as he aimed for Flynt. And Flynt stepped aside. "Madre de Dios." He sighed. And then Leech crashed into the ground, losing all his aura.

"Wow that makes it two to two! This looks even!" Port was failing miserably at hiding his surprise but to be fair it was hard to hide things on worldwide television. Aqua was fighting Flynt and using he semblance to push Flynt off guard. While doing so she was firing flaming shots by spinning her shotgun spear and firing. Flynt was fighting hard but he was drained as he'd used a LOT of his aura to use killer quartet on Leech. Aqua flew up into the air. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT."

"Uh oh." Flynt suddenly went flying and hit the arena walls.

"And there goes Flynt Coal of FNKI. It looks like Neon Katt is all that remains." Dr. Oobleck said quickly, tired of Port halting him at every opportunity.

Slate and Neon were having a heated battle. It would have been with their weapons but instead it was a battle of words. "Whaddaya mean you hate Bumblebee!" Yelled Slate!

"I never said I hated it. I just said Black Sun is canon right now!"

"Blake and Yang are meant for each other!"

"YANG ISN'T A FAUNUS. BLAKE AND SUN ARE!"

"SUN ISN'T ON TEAM RWBY!"

This had been going on for quite a while when Aqua had had enough. "1. RT is confused right now. They have a song for black sun and bumblebee and they don't know which to choose. 2. Bumblebee makes more sense in fanfiction but black sun is canon at the moment and 3." She held up her shotgun-spear. The shotgun end. "We win." She fired.

"And that is the exciting conclusion of yet another exciting battle at the Vytal Festival Tournament. Tune in again next week when Team RWBY will be facing Team ABRN. Until next time! I've been Peter Port!"

"And I Bartholomew Oobleck."

"And we'll see you again next time!"

 **THE END**


End file.
